


To Break A Porcelain Doll

by illu_nii



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bloodplay, Cutting, Eye Licking, Eye Trauma, Face-Fucking, Foot Jobs, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Gore, Needles, One Shot, Rough Oral Sex, oh damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illu_nii/pseuds/illu_nii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illumi says nothing can break him. Hisoka takes that as a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Break A Porcelain Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I decided to write.  
> WARNING: Some may find the smut in this story a little unsettling and/or disturbing, but with Hisoka and Illumi starring in it what did you honestly expect?

Hisoka mindlessly popped a piece of candy between his teeth, curling his tongue around the sweet and sour coating that seemed to make his pupils dilate. He lidded his eyes and chewed thoughtfully, trying to depict the flavour this time: cherry? No. Maybe strawberry? He checked the wrapper in his hands. Ah. It  _was_  cherry after all.

Hisoka let out a low groan and swallowed the candy, reaching into the bag for another piece. Hisoka repeated his steps, and he would do so until he familiarized himself with all of the fruit flavours, or simply ran out of candy. He could tell from across the room that his accomplice was getting annoyed.

"How long are you going to make such obscure noises for?" The other man in the room asked, his back facing the redhead, typing away on a computer. "I can not concentrate."

"Would you like some candy?" He asked, ignoring Illumi's brooding, but received no response. The magician inwardly sighed, "It seems nothing pleases you except being in the presence of Killua, hmmm? I'd say it's become an obsession, don't you agree?"

Illumi paused his typing for a moment, but then started up again, "I am simply concerned for him." Black pupils scanned the screen where a picture of a map was laid out. "As heir to the Zoldyck family business he should be taking his training a lot more seriously. I promised to protect him and yet..." Illumi tapped a finger to his chin, "I cannot seem to find him. The lack of signal being picked up by my tracking device doesn't sit well with me."

Hisoka rolled his eyes and chewed on another piece of candy. Banana. He looked down at the wrapper and grinned. He was right. But Hisoka grew bored of his candy game and placed the bag aside. He lifted himself from the bed he was perched on and stood cross-armed in the center of the room.

"Say, Illumi, you've been at that for a while," The man lazily pointed at the computer, though he knew nobody saw his gesture. "Why not take a break? We could get a drink or something, kill something..." Hisoka rolled his wrist at the suggestions.

Illumi sighed and spun his chair around to face the redhead who seemed to perk up a little at the direct attention he was suddenly given. The raven just stared at his accomplice, expressionless as usual.

"None of that sounds appealing to me. For the last time, Hisoka, until I find Killua I have no interest in anything else." He then paused and sat up a bit straighter. Hisoka lifted an eyebrow, "Perhaps my Nen could sense him. I have that needle in his head after all." Illumi spoke softly to himself, turning around to face his computer once again.

Hisoka crossed his arms over his chest and watched Illumi intently.

Illumi leaned back in his chair and held up a finger, "I was right. He seems to be in some strange location though..." He muttered, typing on the keyboard again, "He remained in the Yorbian continent after all... though he's far from Yorknew City."

All Hisoka could think of was what the two kids were doing all the way there. He figured Kurapika and Leorio went off to do their own thing, so perhaps Gon and Killua were training. And if so...

Hisoka physically vibrated with the thought of fighting a much stronger Gon. He showed a lot of potential ever since they first met, and during their little fiasco in Greed Island, the magician couldn't take his mind off the young child. Sometimes he wondered if he had grown an obsession too. 

He raked his fingers through his hair and groaned lowly in delight.

"Please stop making that noise." Illumi said.

The redhead frowned and dropped his hand, "I thought you were finished tracking Killua?"

"Mm." Illumi nodded once and turned his head to peer at Hisoka, "You may leave now."

"Or..." Hisoka shrugged, stepping closer to Illumi, "We could go for drinks, or kill someone." Illumi tilted his head at this. "Don't you know how to relax?"

Charcoal orbs stared directly into Hisoka's gold ones, eyelids lowered a fraction of a centimeter before the assassin lifted himself gracefully from his chair to stand in front of Hisoka.

"Killing someone is of no form of relaxation to me." He responded, "And drinking does nothing either. I am immune to alcohol."

Hisoka took a breath through his nostrils and looked up at the glossy black ceiling, "The only thing we can do now is train." Hisoka glanced at Illumi down the bridge of his nose and grinned maliciously, "What do you say? A little sparring to take your mind off things?"

Illumi considered it for a moment, but then shook his head, "No it's alright. I may have a job to do anyway. You know the way out." Illumi waved a hand dismissively and then walked toward the exit.

The redhead stood there for a bit, staring at the ceiling a bit more and catching the glimpse of red from his hair that seemed to reflect from the surface. He then chuckled as an idea popped into his mind.

"Oh, dearest Illumi, I do think you're scared of me sometimes," He rested dainty fingers against his chest and then turned his head to see Illumi had stopped with one hand reaching toward the doorknob. The magician smirked at his success and took a step toward the slim man. "Is this true? Is this why we haven't fought yet? I've seen your power, I know what you're capable of, but the same goes the other way around." Hisoka twirled a finger in the air to emphasize his meaning.

When he was close enough, he stepped behind the assassin and slammed his palm against the door. As he figured, Illumi didn't move a muscle. The redhead leaned forward until he felt the tickle of silky soft locks against his flesh. And in a flash, Illumi pounced to the other side of the room, as far away from Hisoka as possible.

Hisoka turned around and smiled happily, like a child on his birthday.

"Hisoka, leave me." Illumi said quietly, "I do not wish to fight with you."

"Ah," The other man nodded slowly in understanding, "Because you're afraid I'll break you?"

"Nothing can break me."

"Oh?" Hisoka was ever so pleased by the look on Illumi's face; how his normally arched brows seemed to have lowered slightly, how his hands braced the wall for support. His aura was strong though and it took Hisoka every leg muscle to move forward, but he managed to get halfway across the room to sit on the bed. "Is that a challenge I hear?" 

Illumi looked like a wet cat, and if he had the ears of one, they would surely be flattened out against his head at that moment. He wasn't mad or frightened, but perhaps perplexed by Hisoka's suggestions.

"Or we could do something a little different?" Hisoka shrugged one shoulder and then patted the empty space beside him, "Strip down and lay on the bed, perhaps?"

"No, let's fight." Illumi had no time for games. If they were going to spar, they needed a different environment. He gestured toward the door and Hisoka smiled, getting up from the bed and walking toward the door, Illumi following right after him.

* * *

Once the two were in a different room, the magician felt his blood really pump. The slate walls and gritty, grungy atmosphere of the dungeon really riled up the powerful Nen user. Illumi remained unphased at the change of scenery, for it was just his regular training room and nothing more. But he had to admit, Hisoka being there made Illumi a little on edge. As an assassin, his barriers were automatically up and his senses were heightened. Any sudden movements from his opponent and he would have no choice but to launch into attack.

Hisoka went in already knowing this, and decided to make the first advancement, sending himself flying toward the lithe male. He flicked out his wrist and produced cards as sharp and hard as steel blades. He reappeared behind Illumi and whipped a card at his opponent, only to have him disappear like smoke and end up at the far corner of the room with a golden needle set between every digit of his long fingers. 

"Such good instincts. I'd expect nothing less of an assassin." Hisoka complimented, but charged toward his accomplice once again.

In a haze of purple smoke, Illumi appeared beside Hisoka and threw a blow to the side of the magicians head, sailing into the concrete wall. The raven joined him a millisecond later to press a pin to his jugular.

"Refrain from holding back." Illumi ordered, his eyes widening to reveal glossy black disks that much resembled his bedroom ceiling. 

"If you say so." Hisoka calmly raised his shoulders and concentrated his Nen down to his leg in Gyo. He then lifted said leg to forcefully kick the assassin's chest, sending him a few meters away.

With such a powerful impact, the lithe man would've had a few broken ribs, that is if he were any normal man. Taken by the sudden blow, Illumi lowered himself to the ground and threw a needle directly toward the magician's golden eyes, but Hisoka moved out of the way just in time to have it stick into the wall beside him.

"Cheap, Illumi." The redhead tsked, slithering toward Illumi with a card ready at his disposal. "Don't you know eyes are the windows to ones soul?"

"Be silent," Illumi demanded, dodging another card and sending another needle in return. It stuck into the front of Hisoka's shoulder and inevitably paralyzed it.

Before Hisoka could rip the pin out, Illumi used the moment of distraction to paralyze the man's other arm. The assassin flung himself forward and latched onto Hisoka's wrist, tossing him across the room. He chased after the man who was still midair and caught him, slamming him against the concrete wall by his throat. Hisoka's very core shook from the impact, but he had to admit he quite enjoyed the attention.

"Well, you've got me." Hisoka grinned, attempted to shrug but remembering the paralysis, "So what are you going to do with me?"

Black, soulless eyes glanced down at Hisoka's smiling mouth. "You wanted me to win." Illumi caught on. The magician continued to sneer at the intelligent assassin. 

Illumi sighed, plucked the pins out, and then stepped away from the redhead. Hisoka raised an eyebrow.

"If you are not going to take this seriously then I wish not to waste my time with you."

"Well, now you're being insulting." Hisoka sighed. Illumi didn't seem phased, so the magician smirked and raised his hands in surrender, "Fine. Do you want me to explain my motives?" Illumi didn't move, nor did he blink an eye. Hisoka continued, "I want to do something a little more... messy." The redhead chuckled at his choice of words, slowly approaching the raven with caution, "Something new. Something the two of us don't experience on a day-to-day basis."

Illumi finally tilted his head in curiosity, an eyebrow twitched with concern. He figured Hisoka had something else in mind from the very start, especially since the magician called him to arrange an appointment. To no avail, Hisoka seemed to forget why he called and instead opted to assist Illumi in the hunt for his brother and Gon, and did nothing to benefit his search. Now the redhead was starting to confuse him as golden orbs scanned all around the room, almost as if he were in search for something. 

"You want my defeat to be easy for a purpose?" Illumi asked.

Hisoka stopped and then turned back around to face the man. He clapped his hands together and then flashed his partner a wide grin, "No. Instead..." He tilted his chin down and peered up at the assassin through his lashes, "I want to figure out how to break you." 

Illumi thought about this for a moment. He wasn't entirely sure if the man was just playing around with him, or wanted the assassin to truly give some other opinion to satisfy the man's ulterior motive. This could account for his training though. He's been so tied up trying to find Killua that he hasn't taken any time to himself. But was Hisoka really a good candidate for this sort of thing? The man's methods were... odd.

The assassin decided he would though, as his eyes moved over the room, much like the magician's had. He finally focused on something in the background. That's when it hit him.

He dropped his fist into his open palm, then raised a finger up matter-of-factly. "You want to use my own torture devices against me." He hasn't used them in a while.

Hisoka tilted his head and smiled, "Oh?" 

Illumi gestured toward the mechanics behind him, "I have more knowledge of these devices than you, so I propose I teach you how they work first, then you can do whatever you want with me. But I have said it before, and I will say it once again:" His eyes grew large and the blackness in his pupils intensified, " _Nothing can break me_."

Hisoka propped a fist against his hip and pursed his lips at the thought of being dominated. He suddenly flashed Illumi a wide and thrilling grin. He liked the sound of that. It was like a trade-off. He couldn't admit that he's dreamed of such a moment the two of them could share quite like this, but thinking of being vulnerable in front of a powerful nen user like Illumi made him gratefully excited.

Illumi turned his back to Hisoka and scanned over the items, placing a curved finger over his chin, "We'll start with something basic then." He stalked over to the weaponry table. He turned back to Hisoka with a whip in one hand and a thin blade in the other. "I'll need your preference."

The magician stared at the items with a mild curiosity, then waved his hand in the air, "Whichever. Surprise me."

The assassin placed the blade back down and brushed his fingers through the thin leather strands of the whip. He tucked that in a holster next to one of the wooden chain structure and asked for the redheads cooperation. The man walked into the center of the rectangular structure. Illumi grabbed the man's shirts and pulled them above his head, folding them neatly and placing them next to the structure. He turned back to see the man had taken his trousers off as well and was already holding his arms above his head. The assassin found this eagerness unsettling.

He clamped the cuffs around Hisoka's wrists and then spread apart the man's legs to do the same. Hisoka wiggled his joints for assurance and then looked back at Illumi who seemed to be busy preparing.

"I don't like restricting my prey, but it sometimes makes the job easier," Illumi said, lifted the whip once again and stroking the brown exterior. "You know, I've never had anyone willingly be strapped down before besides Killua..." He trailed off.

Hisoka sniggered, "Does that make me special then?" The assassin looked up again, alarmed as if he didn't know the man was still in the room.

"Hm, good question." The raven twirled the whip beside him, getting a feel for the handle. It has been quite a while since he's used these items on anyone, but it felt almost natural in his grasp. "I still do not consider us friends, if that's what you're implying."

Hisoka pouted, "Oh, well." 

The assassin made his move and experimentally flicked Hisoka's outer thigh with the leather, receiving a sigh from his counterpart. He stepped around Hisoka and trailed the tassels over his white flesh, watching as each individual strip glided off the small of his back. He pulled it back and then flicked his wrist, slapping the redhead just before his ass. The man once again sighed.

Illumi went into full swing then and pulled his arm all the way back, sending the leather right into Hisoka's other thigh. The redhead just smiled.

"You know, this feels more like a rough massage than torture. No wonder Killua so willingly allowed you to strap him up."  

The assassin ignored the comment and tried once more on the soft inner thigh of the man, creating a clean break in the skin. Blood beaded from the line and then trickled down a well defined leg almost in slow motion. Illumi just stared at it. He had to admit he learned to really appreciate the beauty of such a colour.

When he snapped out of his trance, he found the magician staring at him. He stared back for a moment before asking, "What?"

"Oh, nothing." The man shrugged, "You were just watching me bleed for a while, I thought you might have regretted it."

"Don't be ridiculous." Illumi whipped him again, creating another line just centimeters away from the previous. More blood followed down his leg, "I thought your skin would be tougher to break."

Hisoka chuckled, "I dropped my defenses. I want to feel everything." He licked his lips, "It's rare to truly enjoy such a feeling. I'm really getting turned on, actually."

And it showed. Illumi tried not to look at the bulge behind the magicians' briefs as he continued to abuse his thighs. More blood.

"Do you like what you see, Illumi?"

The assassin raised a brow at the magicians absurd question. The redhead just laughed and wiggled his legs, causing the steady stream to waver and paint his flesh in red.

Illumi's grip tightened on the whip, but then let it drop from his fingers. Why did blood look so good on Hisoka? He didn't realize that he'd moved closer to his accomplice, close enough to feel his breath pelting his lips. Illumi reached down and touched his fingers to the wetness. He stared into golden orbs as he traced the ribbons up his leg toward the inside of his thigh where the cut was. The assassin's breathing hitched when he ran a nail across the cut he'd made.

"Well, well, well, Illumi," Hisoka sang softly, leaning his face closer to the raven, "This is a surprise. I don't think I've ever seen you act this way before."

Illumi ignored the man and instead raised his wet fingers up to Hisoka's face. He traced his digits along the man's cheekbone, painting red lines down his cheek, streaking across the blue teardrop painted there. Hisoka moved his head until Illumi's fingers glided across his bottom lip. He caught the man's pinky between his teeth and sucked on it lightly, moving his tongue around the digit and cleaning up the iron taste of blood.

The assassin just watched and fed each finger to the man, lips becoming crimson with each and every finger that entered his mouth. Illumi's fingers were clean then and he dropped his hand to his side, watching the magician as he licked his lips.

Illumi gazed upon reddened lips, the same colour as Hisoka's blood, and didn't hold himself back from tasting the colour for himself. He ran his tongue across the man's mouth, the metallic taste causing his head to spin. The magician captured the man's bottom lip between his teeth, pulling him in closer to deepen the odd kiss.

Illumi's never felt something so strange before. The bitterness of blood, the sweetness of Hisoka's tongue. He figured it was from all the candy the man ate previously, but whatever it was he marveled in it.

The assassin brought his hands up to circle around the redhead's neck, pushing his nails into the bottom of his hairline and pushing his own tongue as far as it would go. He moaned into the magicians mouth. Hisoka sucked harshly on it, causing Illumi to think he would swallow it up.

When the assassin pulled away, he leaped back a few feet. Hisoka kept his eyes on him, amused at this reaction and running his tongue over his teeth. His lips tingled and an irritating tickle crept slowly down the back of his neck; he figured it was blood.

Illumi took a moment to realize what he had just done and he was being mocked by it from the magician.

"Are you surrendering because you're scared of giving in to pleasure?" Hisoka asked. Black slates met the submissive man.  

"I do not wish to proceed." Illumi said honestly. He didn't feel right suddenly. His stomach turned and he felt almost sick; these reactions shouldn't be coming from an assassin like him. He shouldn't be this excited.

"You're scared."

"I am not." And as if to prove his point, the assassin grabbed the key from the holster and unlocked Hisoka from his binds. He took a step back and then gestured toward the door, "Leave."

Hisoka sighed and rolled his shoulders. He stared at the raven who was peering down at his own blood-stained hand. The magician frowned.

"No point in crying about it," The redhead shrugged, slowly approaching his accomplice, "Besides, it's my turn. If you kick me out now that wouldn't be fair, now would it?"

Illumi didn't move, allowing the magician to touch his face. He concealed his aura and focused it through his fingers. He knew if Hisoka tried anything funny he would be ready with needles to his jugular in a split second or less. But Hisoka didn't move, not until Illumi looked up at him expectedly at the scent of blood.

The magician slid his index finger to the corner of the man's mouth, watching pale lips part slightly and thick, black lashes flutter closed. He was honestly surprised at how cooperative Illumi was being, lifting his chin up slightly when his fingers entered the hot wetness of the man's mouth. He grinned maliciously.  

"Will you let me play with you?" Hisoka asked in a hushed tone, "If you're not pleased with how I do things then I'll let you kill me."

Illumi wasn't sure he wanted to kill Hisoka anyway. The man was no real threat to him in the first place. Keeping him alive was what he wanted to do, in case he would need his assistance in later missions.

Illumi gave in and allowed himself to submit to Hisoka. He knew the man had similar, if not the same respect for Illumi as he did the redhead. He would let the man indulge in whatever it was he was planning to. The assassin owed him that much.

Hisoka ran a knuckle up the front of Illumi's chest, lifting the fabric up and over his head. He glanced down at lean muscles that decorated the assassin's body. He then slid his nails down cool flesh, dipping them into each and every crevice along the raven's rib cage, watching the white lines of pressure transform into red. He rested his hands against narrow hips and crashed their bodies together.

Hisoka leaned into long locks of black hair, inhaling the scent of Illumi. Depending on how the magician performed, he would probably never get a chance to touch his accomplice like this again. It wasn't love, it was more desire and lust and greed. And if the redhead had the audacity he would surely consume Illumi alive. 

The raven just stared at the collarbones of the magician, unable to move, unable to speak. He was curious as to what went through the man's mind at that moment of silence. Soft touching and scratching from his nails, his deep breathing, holding Illumi tightly, hands sliding down his arms and encircling his wrists. It was all so foreign to him. He wondered if this was what affection felt like. It's been a long while since he's felt something like this. 

Finally after minutes later, Hisoka's piercing gaze met with Illumi's, tilting his chin up with a finger. The assassin watched as the magician kissed his lips slowly, tenderly, as delicate as kissing a rose. Illumi's fingers twitched, itching to grab a needle, but that's when he realized his arms wouldn't move. He tried to pry his hand free, but something was holding his wrists tightly together behind him.

And when Hisoka pulled back, he grinned darkly, "Bungee gum." He winked, waving his index finger in the air matter-of-factly.

The magician was back to his old schemes and Illumi felt tense once again.

The magician raised his hand to the man's cheek and ran his thumb along the dark crescent under Illumi's tired eyes, "Did I ever tell you how much I like your eyes?" He asked, pressing his thumb delicately into the translucent flesh and pulling it down. The piercing gaze of the raven just made Hisoka more excited, peeling away the bottom lid of his orb. "Let me venture your soul," Hisoka whispered hoarsely, tracing his tongue along his bottom lash line.

Illumi winced at the feeling. Above all other feelings he's had to endure, this was one he wasn't familiar with. Hisoka's tongue was rough, and feeling it against his exposed and vulnerable eye made his body react. As if something inside of him awakened, the assassin parted his lips and let out a low moan. He could feel a tear escape his assaulted left eye, but it was quickly swallowed up by the magician.

The tongue curled around the orb, feeling its gel-like structure moisten with a delectable saltiness. It delicately glided under the large iris and Illumi gasped. Hisoka didn't hesitate to reach down between the assassin's legs to find his sudden erection, and to this he smirked. He moved his head back to see Illumi, whose eye was slightly red, tears streaming down his cheeks, a side the magician never thought he'd see. And it excited him greatly. He rolled his palm into the other man's crotch, licking his lips and watching the ghostly face in front of him twist up in discomfort, causing the skin to crease like paper. 

"I like these expressions." Hisoka grinned, conniving, "Just makes me wonder what more I can make that pretty face of yours do."

Illumi didn't speak, but tried instead to settle his erratic heartbeat and cease his blood flow. He tried to move his hands, but the binds were too tight. He's been trained to hide his presence, even to the extent of inaudible breathing and slowing down his heart rate. He's also been trained to escape from many different knots and contraptions, but for some reason his body seemed like it was giving in to pleasure. The way Hisoka grabbed him and made him experience these new sensations, his body tingled and writhed for more, like a thirst for water after crawling desperately through a desert.

Hisoka dragged his lips and tongue down Illumi's neck, nipping lightly at the flesh just under his jaw. He listened to Illumi's breathing; it was thunderous for an assassin of his stature. The redhead moved an inch down his neck and then bit into it harshly, drawing a small amount of blood onto the surface. He pulled away slightly to see the design and traced his thumb across it, spreading the brilliant red against porcelain features.

Though Illumi's skin was tougher than it looked and couldn't be pierced by any normal blade, the concentration of Nen overpowering Hisoka's jaw made this possible, and this new found information put both Illumi and Hisoka on edge.

But the magician took advantage of this and continued to leave dents along his neck, reaching his collarbone. He pondered for a moment on if he should snap it or not. He decided on the latter and instead moved away from the assassin to view his work.

"Ah," Hisoka purred, seeing spots of red and trickles of blood decorating the pale neck. He marveled at this, "Now I know why you like blood so much." He trailed a hand down Illumi's abdomen and then stopped. 

He kicked off his briefs and then forcefully pushed Illumi backwards, causing the raven to fall with the lack of support from his hands. The assassin stared up at the ceiling, his vision going slightly blurry from the impact his skull made with the ground. He watched as the shadow of his counterpart stood above him tauntingly. Illumi was suddenly grabbed by his neck up into a sitting position, his jaw captured between strong fingers. His chin was tilted back until golden eyes met his own. The redhead chortled.

Illumi didn't seem concerned when the tip of Hisoka's member met his mouth. He willingly parted his lips and waited patiently for the magician to move. "Good boy." 

Illumi didn't respond, instead he received the slow entry of Hisoka's length. It glided over his teeth and across his tongue before being pulled out. Hisoka eased his length back into Illumi's hot mouth and then reached behind his head to gather the luscious locks of the assassin in a fist. Illumi's brow twitched; it irked him when people touched his hair without permission. But that was the least of his worries, for as soon as Hisoka got a good grip, he forced himself down the assassin's airways.

Illumi's eyes popped open when he felt the strain on his throat. His nose was pressed firmly into the base of the magician's abdominus, crinkling up with a unpleasant ache. His hair was pulled back and the man's cock fell from his lips. Illumi closed his eyes and swallowed roughly, his throat burned from the assault.

"You're so good, Illumi." Hisoka brushed the back of his knuckles along the man's cheek.

But Hisoka wasn't finished yet. He did it again, barely giving the man enough time to catch his breath. Illumi's throat gurgled with an unsettling sound and his eyes tightly closed shut as he choked.

The magician hooked a thumb into the assassin's mouth and pulled his lips away from a set of pearly white teeth. When he thrust himself back in, teeth graze roughly against his cock and he shuttered at the truly euphoric feeling, continuing to pull and yank at the raven hair in his clutch, feeling a constricting wall swallow and gag on his length.

He continued on like this, staring down at Illumi whose eyes were closed tight, tears streaming down his face. A mix of saliva, blood, and mucus seemed to gather on his chin and leak down his chest. The sounds of the assassin's gagging and suffering was like a sweet melody, echoing off the walls of the dungeon where nobody else could interfere. Everything about the environment led Hisoka to believe that this was exactly what the assassin wanted.

He pulled away from Illumi then and used the horrid mixture to massage his own shaft. Dark eyes as black as the void stared up at the magician through wet lashes; one eye still pink from before. Pale lips separated, needy and almost desperate, blood falling in ribbons off his teeth. Hisoka snickered and tapped the head of his cock against a red tongue.

He was close to release, but before he could, he rammed his entire length back into the hot cavern of Illumi's mouth, holding the back of his head firmly to cease any movement. The raven choked, but endured it. Hisoka threw his head back to gasp and he came down the man's esophagus.

He pinched the assassin's nose, forcing him to swallow the substance. Illumi coughed and sputtered before gulping it down. He was let go to gasp for air and recover. Illumi desperately wanted a shower to wash the disgusting feeling off, or at least a towel to wipe his face, but he knew Hisoka wouldn't let it happen.

The magician smiled sweetly down at Illumi, touching his cheek and thumbing away some of the tears.

"I'm having fun." He assured the assassin. Illumi didn't respond, just gazed at Hisoka's calm and serene face marked with streaks of blood.

This was fun? He thought.

"It's okay Illumi," Hisoka kicked off a shoe and then pressed the ball of his foot into Illumi's erection. The man's eyes lidded at the feeling. The redhead grinned and pressed down harder, hand on hip. "I'll let you cum now."

He massaged Illumi through his toes, using the precum that seemed to ooze from the raven's anticipation. It didn't take long before Hisoka curled his toes over the head of the man's cock just in time to feel the hot substance leak between them.

He tsked and pulled his foot away from the mess, holding it up for Illumi to see, spreading his toes and creating webs of milky white between them, "Look at the mess you made." He shook his head slowly, like a deeply disappointed parent. "I guess you'll have to clean it up with that wonderful mouth of yours."

The magician circled around him to his back. Illumi followed him with his eyes, but the man grabbed his hair and pushed his head forward, pressing his cheek into the ground. The raven glared up at Hisoka when he came back into view.

"Don't give me that look." The man giggled, wiggling his toes in front of his subordinate's nose.

Illumi opened his mouth and used his tongue to lick off the bitter substance from the man's foot. He shivered with disgust. He was drunk with lust though, a substance he wasn't all that used to. He would have to find a way to get past this in case it ever happened in the near future. He knew lust and desire would give him a hard time. 

When the assassin was done cleaning the best he could, Hisoka sealed the man's mouth shut with his Nen. Illumi tried to make sound, but to no avail.

Hisoka grabbed the bungee gum rope that bound the raven's wrists together and brought him to his feet. His knees shook for a moment but he regained stamina. The redhead pulled the man over to the contraption they used just recently, but since the chains were broken - and since Illumi could easily break out of them if he wanted to - Hisoka used his bungee gum to connect the assassin's binds and ankles to the wooden posts.

The magician smiled proudly to himself, grabbing the man's hips and pulling them back into the curve of his own body.

"I'm gonna fuck you just like this." He whispered hoarsely against the porcelain skin of Illumi's slender neck. He ran a tongue from his shoulder all the way up to his ear and bit hard enough to pierce the skin. The assassin's eyes widened at this, but he pushed back against Hisoka's new erection. "There we are." He murmured.

Hisoka wet his fingers with his saliva, bringing it down between the assassin's cheeks. At first Illumi had no idea what to expect; he's never been in a situation like this before, or felt all of these new feelings. He had to admit though that it excited him and scared him at the same time. He regretted realizing that it was something both his mother and father couldn't ever teach him. And Illumi accepted into his mind that it was exactly what made Hisoka a good candidate.

A finger eased inside him slowly. He could feel a sharp nail lightly scratch him when it was pulled out again. 

"Relax." Hisoka purred.

And Illumi did just that, feeling the digit enter much easier that time. He just needed to stay relaxed. That was all. And when Illumi finally got used to the feeling, he felt himself become full with another finger. He arched further, the bungee gum holding his wrists too tightly, he balanced on his toes and tried to make a sound, but it was no use.

Hisoka twisted his fingers and then attempted to separate them, stretching the assassin to his limit. When a whine escaped the raven's throat, the magician pressed himself into the curve of his body and buried his nose in locks of onyx damp with perspiration. He smelled the stale scent of blood and the sweet tang of sweat. He continued to stretch the assassin's entrance before lining himself up with it.

"Do try to relax." He whispered, pushing himself forward.

Illumi's eyes popped open. He stared at the slate gray walls of his dungeon as his body tensed up tenfold. His toes cramped up, his legs began to shake. He desperately grabbed for the pink aura, wrapping his fingers through it and helping keep himself upright. Sweaty hands grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked it back, causing Illumi to release his grip on the aura. Hisoka was impatient.

Nails dug into his hip and the magician finally began to move. He only moved slightly, easing himself in and out of his counterpart as if to get him used to the feeling. But Illumi was not getting used to it, nor was he enjoying it. It was too hot and it felt like he was being torn into two.

Hisoka bit harshly into the assassin's shoulder, breaking the skin and sucking roughly. Illumi could feel moistened lips drag across his flesh, carrying the blood with him. It dripped down his back like an annoying itch. The hand from Illumi's hair fell onto his back and wiped the blood off, lowering it down to his cock. He began coating himself with the slippery ruby red substance.

And suddenly, when Illumi thought it would end, Hisoka forced himself back in, the blood causing his entrance to become smoother. Illumi whined at this new feeling, and for once in his life he felt hopeless.

"Ah," Hisoka hissed like a snake, pushing himself almost all of the way in, "This feels so much better."

Illumi had to disagree. Did people have to do this on an everyday basis? He figured in time he would be immune to this as well. But for now he just had to endure it.

The redhead moved in and out of the assassin, his pace quickening with every longing moment fantasizing. Hisoka has always wanted to do this to Illumi, though he imagined the setting to be a little different. He figured it was a great opportunity to challenge himself and have sex at the same time.

Hisoka reached around Illumi's body and began to stroke his cock. It seemed to take the assassin's mind off of the pain rippling up his spine, and he rocked his hips forward into the grip. As much as he didn't like the feeling of Hisoka inside him, he had to admit that having his erection touched made it almost worth it. He's never had someone else touch him like that before; it was strange but it was also a lot more pleasant than he'd imagined, since he wasn't in control.

The magician took his hand away momentarily to dig into the cut on his leg. When his fingers were smothered in blood, he continued to eagerly jerk off the raven, pounding into him in quick and desperate proximity. Due to the relaxed state Illumi was finally in, Hisoka's full length maneuvered inside him much easier, causing the redhead to pant roughly against Illumi's sweaty back, abusing the skin with licking, kissing and biting.   

Hisoka, in one fell swoop, removed the bungee gum from the assassin's mouth and grabbed his throat with his unoccupied hand. Illumi wheezed at the pressure of the magician's fingers crushing his windpipe.

"I want to hear you, dearest Illumi," Hisoka growled hoarsely, "Show me what that honey voice of yours can really do."

Hisoka raked his nails down the front of Illumi's throat and across his chest, listening to the heavy and quick pants coming from the assassin. Hisoka quickened his pace both from the front and the back of the raven and heard a melody of whines echoing through the nearly empty chambers. Golden orbs closed and Hisoka threw back his head, the endless gasping and crying empowering him, motivating him to get the job done.

Illumi pushed his hips back into Hisoka's body, feeling stuffed and hot and overwhelmed by the buzzing that hummed through his stomach. His vision was blurry, his jaw hung open, his throat burned from the previous abuse and the strain on his vocal chords from whimpering.

He's never been this loud before, for any reason. Even when he was trained, whipped, burned... nothing made him act this way before. But he wanted more, the pressure between his hips was screaming this to him.

"Hi-soka," He gasped, pushing back even harder, his entire body shaking from the impact of the magician's thighs slapping against him. "Hisoka-!" He finally released, the substance landing on the stone floor with a splatter.

"Mmmm," Hisoka moaned, speeding his rhythm up, listening to Illumi's voice break. He stroked his hand over the raven's member and then brought it up to moist lips. "Don't forget to clean up."

Illumi wasted no time and desperately sucked on the magician's fingers, tasting his own cum. He could hear Hisoka's breathing hitch. He was close.

And without warning, Hisoka released his hot load deep inside the assassin. Illumi's eyes widened and his jaw locked; the immense pressure causing him to stop breathing for a minute.

And when Hisoka was finished, the bungee gum disappeared from the raven's ankles and wrists, letting him fall to his hands and knees onto the cold and hard floor. But Illumi's legs shook, and he instead laid them out beside him, his entire lower half felt numb and hot. He could sense something leaking out of him, but he figured it was because Hisoka didn't pull out.

The magician ran a hand over his hair, leaning against the wooden structure with an exhausted sigh.

"So," He chuckled breathlessly, "Are you going to kill me now?"

Illumi didn't respond, just scanned Hisoka's body; the blood smeared over him, over his face and lips. His hair disheveled, perspiration misted across his shoulders and chest, which slowly rose and fell with his heavy breathing. The assassin could only wonder what he himself looked like, if he looked like he just fought a war as well.

He moved his eyes to see his own body; only the sight of blood and sweat was visible. He rose to his feet, ignoring the pain, and approached Hisoka. He was too close for comfort as he stared into golden orbs half lidded and tired. Illumi wondered for a minute what this meant for both of them. What happened next from there on out?

Illumi leaned forward and locked lips with the man, kissing him slowly, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing his chest against the magician's. He felt no response. Hisoka's hands didn't grab him like before, his lips didn't move and capture Illumi's like before, his tongue didn't dance across his teeth like before.

When Illumi pulled back again, there was no love in those golden eyes, no love or desire or anticipation. No smile. No reaction. Just emptiness.

Illumi grinned.

Hisoka returned that malicious gesture.

"Please don't start developing feelings for me or this might get awkward." Hisoka raised his brows a fraction of a centimeter.

"Mm, I was going to say the same." Illumi nodded once and stepped back from Hisoka. "You know the way out."

The redhead looked Illumi once over before he snorted and waved his hand dismissively, "Sure, sure."

He turned his back to the assassin, bare feet lightly patting across the hard floor to retrieve his clothing that had been strewn. But before he exited the door, he paused and turned to look at Illumi once more, examining the pale, slender man who had gathered his waterfall of hair over a shoulder. The red of blood and purple bruises decorated his body like paint on a canvas. The dim, whitish spotlight above him flickering, cascading long shadows down the contours of his flesh.

Hisoka had to admit he's never realized how truly attractive his counterpart was, and how he would jump for the chance to do it all again.

Illumi felt an unfamiliar aura coming from the other side of the room and lifted his head to meet a warm gaze. He tilted his head slightly at the strange attention he was receiving from the man who stood with his hand on the doorknob. The assassin flicked his hair off of his shoulder after removing most of the knots and let it fall down his back.

"Is there something you need to say?" He asked.

Hisoka just chortled. "I'd love to feel you crumble in the palm of my hands again soon, dearest Illumi."

The raven just stared at him, uncertain about the stagnant air between them. He wanted to respond, but could only muster a nod. Hisoka left without another word. Illumi moved his eyes to the ground slowly, wondering when his next training session from Hisoka would be.

Hisoka stood in the hallway, glaring intensely at the cobblestone wall in front of him. He pounded a fist against it, the harsh surface cutting into his flesh. He closed his eyes and felt it all again, relived the experience of having sex with Illumi.

He opened his eyes slightly and looked at his bloody fist, running his tongue over the metallic-tasting red. 

And left the Zoldyck mansion without once looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, comments and/or constructive criticism is always welcomed and encouraged! ^-^


End file.
